


Meet me in the Heart Chamber

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Sothavoryn Family [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Chimer, Dunmer - Freeform, Dwemer - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Red Mountain, Tribunal - Freeform, daddy dagoth, first era, mommy seht, pregnant seht
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: For almost a year, Voryn Dagoth and Seht loved both each other and dwemer technology. After deciding to experiment with a metal womb, they forgot that Seht put it in his body until it was too late.Alternative Title: Seht gets Knocked Up
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Sotha Sil, Voryn Dagoth / Seht
Series: Sothavoryn Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874458
Kudos: 9





	1. Month One

Voryn smiled as he looked at Seht’s sleeping face. He traced his hip with his thumb. His pale, golden skin was soft. A lot softer than his own calloused hands. Hands calloused from all the right and fighting he has done of the years.

“Hm… you’re staring,” mumbled Seht, not opening his eyes.

Voryn chuckled. “Of course I am. You’re a beautiful man after all.”

Seht chuckled as he opened his golden eyes. His long white hair was in his face, and Voryn thought that he looked beautiful. Very beautiful. Such beauty should not have touched a war like this.

The older Chimer let out a small sigh as he reached up and pushed Seht’s hair out of his face. He then sat up, letting the silk blanket slide off his torso and fall to his lap.

“We should get up. Lord Nerevar called a meeting for this morning,” he said.

The taller mer let out a small sigh as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “I don’t want to leave bed. Because when we do, we have to hide again, and I can’t show you how much I love you.”

Voryn smiled at him as he leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He then got out of bed. Seht watched him reach down to grab his clothes from the floor.

“You’re staring,” he teased as he started to get dressed.

Seht smiled, and his golden eyes shined. “Of course I am. You’re a beautiful man,” he repeated.

Voryn laughed and looked over at him. He gave him a large smile and a matching wink. The third eye on his forehead met Seht’s eyes. Seht laughed as he slipped out of bed to get ready for the day as well.

“Your outfit looks like pajamas,” Voryn stated as he pushed his long, wavy black hair out of his face with his gold and red circlet.

Seht laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Oh, come on,” he said as he started to brush through his hair. “You know I don’t wear anything to bed.”

The older one simply smiled as he watched his partner braid his hair. He walked over, grabbing the ribbon on the desk, and tied it back for him.

“Thank you, love,” the taller one said before leaning down to kiss him on the lips one last time. “Now, we should leave. We don’t want to keep Lord Nerevar and the others waiting.”

“About time you showed up,” Ayem said as Voryn walked into the meeting room.

He was the last one to show up so he and Seht wouldn’t show up at the same time. Seht was sitting next to Vehk, looking at him as he walked in.

“I overslept,” he replied as he sat down between Vehk and Nerevar. Nerevar looked at him before nodding a little.

“Now that we’re all here,” Nerevar started. “We should talk about what Kagrenac is doing. They don’t know we know yet, and we should wait to confront them until we can get our facts straight.”

“All we know right now is that something fishy is going on in Red Mountain,” Vehk stated. “But we have heard rumors. Rumors that he is trying to create a god.”

“How do you create a god?” wondered Voryn out loud. “I mean, that is not a simple feat. There must be a reason he thinks he can create one.”

Nerevar nodded and said something that Seht couldn’t make out. He zoned out while he was staring at Nerevar. His stomach didn’t feel right. It felt like it was twisting in knots. It felt like...

“Huh, Seht?” Nerevar asked as Seht suddenly stood up.

Seht didn’t say anything. He just sped walked out of the room, covering his mouth. Voryn watched him leave the room with worried eyes before he looked back at the others. They were just as confused as he was.

Vehk stood up. “I’ll go check on him,” he said. “Continue the meeting and just catch us up.”

Vehk followed the sound of Seht’s footsteps and found him outside, doubled over with his hands on his knees. He was coughing, and when Vehk got close enough, he started to throw up.

The poet stood behind Seht and grabbed his braid to keep it out of his face and used his other hand to rub his back. Seht let a gasping sound between throwing up.

About five minutes later, Seht finally stood up straight, wiping his mouth. Vehk pulled his hands away as the younger man looked over at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking up at him.

Seht rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think,” he replied. “I mean, I haven’t thrown up like that in a while, and I don’t think I ate anything bad in the past week.”

The older chimer reached up and placed a hand on his forehead. He didn’t feel warm, and he didn’t look ill.

“Why don’t you go see the healer?” Vehk suggested. “Just to get checked, even if nothing is wrong.”

And that’s how Seht got the point of sitting in front of the healer. After finding out what happened, Nerevar and the others decided to join him in seeing what the healer had to say. Out of all of them, Seht was the least likely to get ill after all.

Voryn watched him in silence with worried eyes. The healer did the simple things of checking temperature and vitals. She cast a spell over his heart and waved her glowing hand over his torso. The hand paused at his stomach.

The healer’s face turned to a confused one as she looked at Seht’s face. “I’m sorry, but are you sure you’re male?”

Seht raised an eyebrow. Vehk blinked hearing the question. Nerevar and Ayem looked at each other, and Voryn tilted his head. Nerevar looked back and spoke for Seht.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

The healer looked over at him before looking at Seht, meeting his eyes. “I sense a heartbeat in there,” she said, pointing at his flat stomach. “The heartbeat of an infant.”

Seht made a confused sound as he looked at the healer than his eyes widened. His face dropped as he slowly looked over at the others. His eyes met Voryn, and he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

_ A few weeks ago… _

“You really think that… womb will work?” Voryn asked as he looked down at the scar on Seht’s stomach.

Seht was laying bare on bed with a blanket over his lap. He looked down at his stomach and traced the scar with his fingers. He had created an artificial womb using dwemer technology and decided to put it in his body to test it out.

He chuckles. “Honestly, no. No, I do not think it will work, but it would be a miracle if it does,” he replied.

Voryn sat down on the bed beside him and ran his hand against his lover’s bare body. Seht moved to lay on his side and smiled up at him. His hair spread out behind him.

He reached up and pulled him down to kiss him. Seht pulled away a little, pressing their foreheads together. He whispered, “Why don’t we test it out, dear?”

Voryn placed his hand on Seht’s hip and pushed him back against the bed. He reached his other hand down to pull the blanket off of his lap.

“Gladly.”

Seht’s golden face turned bright red. Voryn’s did as well. His large ears drooped down as the other four in the room looked back and forth at them.

“Seht, Voryn, is there something you want to explain?” Nerevar crossed his arms and asked as he watched their reactions.

“Did you two do something?” asked Ayem.

“Did you fuck?” Vehk asked.

“VEHK!” Nerevar and Ayem yelled as they looked at him, seeing his deadpan face.

“Come on, we were all thinking it!” Vehk defended.

Seht cleaned his throat as he looked away. “I may or may not have made a fake womb and put it in my body.”

“And we may or may not have been together for a year,” Voryn said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

The three took a deep breath, and Nerevar rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“So you fucked?” Vehk asked.

“Vehk!” Ayem snapped before clearing her throat. “It’s okay. We support you, but you should have told us about your relationship.”

“Yeah,” Nerevar agreed. “I’m not mad about your relationship. It’s just… the timing is bad, you know? With the possible war going on.”

Seht nodded as his hand moved to rest against his flat stomach. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Bad timing…”

The healer looked at Seht and Voryn before looking at the other three. “We should let them talk alone,” she said.

After that, the four left the room, leaving Voryn and Seht alone. Seht looked at Voryn, and Voryn immediately pulled Seht into a kiss before pressing his head against his chest. Seht wrapped his arms around Voryn and listened to his heartbeat.

“I’m pregnant,” Seht whispered. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah,” Voryn whispered with a smile. He pressed his hand against Seht’s stomach. “A baby. Our baby.”

Seht looked up and couldn’t help but smile. He reached up and rubbed his cheek. “You’re crying, my love.”

“I’m happy,” he whispered as the tears fell. “I’m so happy.”

Over the next few weeks, Seht could barely keep anything down, and there were many days that he didn’t have the energy to get out of bed. Voryn spent all the time he could with Seht and making sure he was comfortable.

Nerevar understood when Seht couldn’t show up to a meeting. With the help of Ayem and Vehk, Voryn got the notes of the important stuff to Seht.

“Hm, Voryn?” Seht mumbled as he heard the door to their shared bedroom open. He turned a little, pulled the blanket closer to his body.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Voryn whispered as he closed the door behind him. “Sorry I got back late.”

He pulled off his daily clothes before slipping into bed behind Seht, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Seht smiled as he turned to snuggle into his chest.

“I love you, Voryn,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, Seht. I love you and our baby,” Voryn mumbled as he looked at his lover in his arms. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.


	2. Month Two

“You look tired,” stated Ayem as Seht walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. The meeting last night had lasted later than normal so everyone just stayed at Nerevar’s and Ayem’s place for the night.

Seht grumbled a little as he rubbed his flat stomach. “I woke up craving yams, ate them, then threw them up,” he replied.

Ayem cringed a little after he told her. “That doesn’t sound good,” she said.

Seht sat down at the kitchen island and leaned against it. “Do you know how long morning sickness will last?”

Ayem shook her head. “No, I don’t know, but I think it’s worse during the first trimester.”

Seht groaned as he laid his head down on the island. Ayem gave a strained smile as she gave him a quick back pat.

“Why don’t we try to get something light for you to eat?” She suggested.

The younger Chimer nodded as he looked up at her again. By the time the others woke up and walked into the house’s kitchen, Seht was sipping on some soup broth because everything else they tried made his stomach turn.

Voryn placed his hands on Seht’s shoulders and leaned over to kiss his temple. Seht hummed against the bowl against his lips, leaning his head back a little to lay against his shoulder.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to you two being together,” Vehk stated as he looked at the two.

“Really?” Ayem asked. “You couldn’t tell?” She tilted her head. “I thought it was obvious.”

Nerevar looked at her as he sat down beside her. “Really? I mean, I was starting to see it myself, but I wasn’t really sure.”

Ayem nodded. “I mean, in meetings, they kept meeting eyes with each other and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. I could tell you were holding hands,” she said to the lovers.

Seht blushed as he heard this, and Voryn’s ears twitched a little. The older Chimer chuckled and said, “I guess we weren’t that secret with it.”

Seht put the soup broth down on the table and let out a small sigh. It wasn’t sitting well in his stomach, and he couldn’t bring himself to sip it anymore.

Voryn frowned as he looked at his lover. “You need to eat more,” he said. “You’ve barely eaten anything lately.”

Seht let out a small sigh. “I know. I just can’t bring myself to eat anything when I’ll just throw it up. Speaking of which…” The younger chimer stood up and left the room to go outside to throw up for the second time that day.

“I had a meeting with Dumac,” Nerevar said as he walked into the living room. Ayem walked in behind him as she had gone with him.

Vehk looked up from the desk he was writing at. Voryn and Seht were sitting on the ground. Seht had his head on Voryn’s lap, and Voryn was braiding his hair.

Seht pushed himself in a sitting position. “How did it go?” he asked as his hand was pulled out of Voryn’s hands.

Nerevar sighed as he sat down with Ayem sitting down beside him. He ran his hand through his mohawk.

“It appears that Kagrenac is doing something in Red Mountain, but Dumac won’t tell me what,” sighed Nerevar. “But from the sound of it, it’s not good.”

Vehk placed his quill down and turned to face the group. “This doesn’t sound good. What all did you learn?”

Ayem looked over at him. “He started to say something about Lorkhan before stopping himself,” she said. “I don’t like the sound of this.”

Seht leaned his head on Voryn’s shoulder, and he rubbed his lower stomach with his thumb. “I’m scared a war is going to break out,” he stated. “This is terrible timing.”

Nerevar nodded. “It looks like we’ve all just had a lot of stuff happening at bad times lately,” he agreed.

“You okay, Seht?” Ayem asked, nodding at his hand.

“Just light cramping,” Seht replied. “I probably should get up and walk around some.”

Ayem nodded. “That’s a good idea,” she said. “Moving helps with period cramps so it should be able to help your cramp.”

Seht slowly stood up with a sigh. “Continue talking. I’ll just let Voryn catch me up. I’ll just be a distraction.”

He continued to rub his flat stomach as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. His white hair fell in his face as he let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. He hated being a distraction during those meetings, and he wishes he could stay in the room with them. Seht just hoped that this sick feeling would end soon.

A few nights later, Seht was back at his and Voryn’s shared house in their bedroom while Voryn was in another room. He had just gotten out of the bath and was dressed in nothing but a pair of pants.

He squeezed his wet hair with a towel as he sat in front of the mirror. He got as much water as he could out before placing the towel in his lap and reaching for his brush.

Seht started to brush through his damp hair, humming softly. While he did so, he glanced up and down his body with his eyes, and his eyes fell on his chest.

The young chimer placed the brush down on his vanity. He reached up and poked at his chest. He was only in the second month, and he looked like he was already gaining weight in his chest.

He pouted as he squeezed the fat of his chest before moving his hand away. He didn't like it. He knew he would be gaining more weight over the months, and he dreaded the thought.

“Is there a reason why you’re groping your chest?” Voryn asked as he walked into the room.

“I’m getting fat,” Seht said without missing a beat.

Voryn blinked as he heard that. He walked over and stood behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“You look beautiful to me,” he said, running his fingers through his damp hair.

Seht leaned back against Voryn and allowed him to lean down, running his hands over his body. His hand rested on his lover’s chest and gave a light squeeze, making Seht let out a gasp.

“V-Voryn!” He blushed.

Voryn chuckled softly and pressed his lips against Seht’s temple. “You wanted this, love. You wanted to carry my child.”

Seht blushed and covered his face with his hands. Voryn laughed and pressed some kisses against his lover’s neck. He smiled against him as he tilted his head to give him more access.

“You’re enjoying this,” mumbled Voryn. Seht hummed in response.

The older chimer reached down and lifted his lover up, making him squeal in response. Voryn kissed Seht’s ear as he walked over to the bed.

“I’m going to show you how much I love you and your body,” he mumbled in his ear, causing the chimer to turn red.


End file.
